Seeing Love From Another's Eyes
by Georgia Peachx3
Summary: The normal...Harry and Hermione switch bodies and so far...not one believes them...
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley entered their Potions classroom. "Close the door Potter," Snape said in his evil tone. Malfoy sniggered. Harry got up and closed the door loudly. Snape swiveled to stare at him. "Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said unfairly, "for slamming my door." Harry stood there and then, before Snape took off any more points, plopped into his seat between Ron and Hermione. "Today, class, we will be practicing switching potions. They will switch the objects that touch each other first. Your instructions and items," Snape flicked his wand, "are on the board."  
  
Harry stirred his potion slowly, thinking that for once he might actually get a good grade. "Dare you to drink it Potter," Malfoy was standing next to Harry and Ron's cauldron and grinning maliciously. "What?" Harry asked, even though he had heard what Malfoy had said. "Drink it Potter. Or are you too scared?" Malfoy challenged. "I'm not scared," Harry replied and, scooping the potion into a little container, he drank it. "HARRY!" came Hermione's scream as Harry flopped and then fell to the floor. She ran to him while Malfoy laughed openly above her. Snape looked amused. "Take him to the hospital wing Granger. NOW." Snape said while his eyes laughed. Hermione gave him a withering stare and then picked Harry up ("BOY is he heavy!" Hermione thought) and left the dungeons. "Dear Lord, your heavy Harry!" Hermione said as she stumbled beneath his weight. After she finally got him to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey took over. She clucked about, and tipped some potion into his mouth. "He should come to in a moment. Go on back to class." Hermione stood up and made her way out of the hospital wing. She walked to the Gryffindor common room. "Potions should be over by now," she thought. She lay down on one of the couches in the common room and fell asleep, being so tired after carrying Harry up at least five flights of stairs.  
  
Harry woke with a start and stared around. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. "Uh, in the common room Hermione," Ron said laughing. "Why didn't you come back to Potions?" "Huh?" said Harry, totally confused. "When you left to take Harry to the hospital wing-""Ok Ron, I AM Harry," Harry said but started on how different his voice sounded....almost girlish. He cleared his voice and started again. "What are you talking about Ron?" He gasped. He DID sound like a girl. "Are you ok Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry rushed over to a mirror. "OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Harry. "What?" asked Ron, befuddled. "Got a pimple or something?" "NO Ron," he said angrily. "I'm a GIRL!" "Are you SURE?" Ron said, and not being able to control his laughter, burst. "I'm, I'm HERMIONE!" "Ding Ding Ding, we have A WINNER FOLKS!" "OH SHUT UP RON!" "Ron," said Hermione as she entered the common room (in Harry's body TADA!! But not knowing it of course), "did I hear you call my name?" "Uh no Harry, I was talking to Miss Hermione the GIRL over here." Ron laughed. Harry (in Hermione's body) threw a pillow at him. And missed. By a mile. Making Ron laugh harder. "I think you need to take a little lookie in Hermione's magic mirror too Harry," Ron barely got out. Nervously for some reason, Hermione went over to look in the mirror. She screamed and froze. The whole common room stared. "Harry mate, are you ok?" "OH MY GOSH! I AM NOT HARRY!" screamed the boyish voice that issued from Hermione's mouth. "I HAVE HIS FACE THOUGH!!!" The whole common room stared and then laughed. Tears streamed down her...or...er.....his face. "Harry....why are you crying?" Ron asked. "I'M NOT HARRY!" she screamed and ran out through the portrait hole. Hermione saw....herself...catch up to her. "Uhhhhhh...Hermione? Are you in there?" Hermione gasped. She knew that look. "Harry?? OHMYGOSH is that YOU?" She hugged him tightly not waiting for an answer. "Oof!!" cried Harry. "What would you have done if it wasn't me? Like if it was Malfoy or something? And you hugged him?" Harry teased. "Don't even go there," giggled Hermione. "No one is going to believe this," Harry said. "I guess we'll have to tell someone though. Ron won't believe it. How about Dumbledore?" "Works for me," smiled Hermione. "As long as it isn't Malfoy." Harry laughed and they set off down the hall. 


	2. Disclaimer and dedication

This story is entirely dedicated to CherryK and Hermione Graner Potter.  
  
This story was CherryK's idea TOTALLY and I COMPLETELY respect that. Go read hers. It's called Switching Heads and it is AWESOME!!!! It has Dumbledore and Harry switching places. Also, go read her Can't Fight the Moonlight! AHHH! Me and my friends are OBSESSED with that totally fab fic. And True Colours of course which is so great. Yay Hermione! Go for him sweetie hehehehe. The only way she could shut him up! GO Hermione!  
  
Hermione Graner Potter gave me the name to this fic and to the other and she encouraged me to write more. Thanks BUNCHES Hermione! Read her fic Harry Potter and the Wild Class! THE BEST! EVER! READ IT NOW!!!!! hehehe  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own any of JK's wonderful works, but a girl can dream, can't she? 


End file.
